


Events

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00P
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A bit of online fun.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Events

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, "alias"

Chall leaned back and stretched. It would only take a moment for everything to upload, but that moment was also long enough. She'd taken far too long on her edits and ended up racing the event deadline. That, she could feel in her shoulders and back. 

Veda certainly didn't mind her taking part in various fan events, so when she could she did. Her chosen names, username and circle-name, were vague enough, and nobody questioned that she never made physical books... 

There. Confirmation that her work was received, it looked good on preview-- 

Now to enjoy all the other submissions!


End file.
